


JPxJP Missing Scenes

by jessdfangirl



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessdfangirl/pseuds/jessdfangirl
Summary: The scenes from JPxJP that warrants an NC17 or SPG rating, all here.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	1. Panel 066 -- What Happened in Amanpulo

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the entire AU, start here: https://twitter.com/jessdfangirl/status/1251904210007805952?s=20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stell shows "JP" how much he loves him, Paulo can't help but wish that this thing never ends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the missing scene from Stell and Paulo (JP)'s second day in Amanpulo, starting from the events of Panel 066, link here: https://twitter.com/jessdfangirl/status/1267401620452544512?s=20

STELL’S POV

We finally arrived at our villa after our snorkeling escapade. Sa pagkakakilala ko kay JP, he has a neutral opinion towards beach trips like this, and so I was not sure if he would appreciate me booking this trip for our summer getaway. Kaya naman nanibago ako sa kanya na makita ko siyang enjoy na enjoy sa snorkeling kanina. He’s like a kid who visited his most favorite place in the world.

But for some reason, I don’t find that strange. Rather, I find it endearing, adorable even. 

Pagpasok ng villa, dire-diretso si JP sa wardrobe para kumuha ng pamalit na damit, sabay talilis sa restroom para magbanlaw. He probably wants to get this done, for him to enjoy the rest of the day. 

Reason number 27 why I love JP. 

Hindi ko tuloy namalayan na nakalabas na si JP mula sa restroom, wearing nothing but board shorts and a towel on one hand. Hindi ko mapigilan ang sarili ko na sundan siya nang tingin habang papalapit siya sa akin, at naramdaman kong natutuyuan ako ng bibig. All the little details about him become clearer before my eyes as he comes closer to me -- his wet and tousled hair, his puffy cheeks, his defined abs, the patch of hair along his navel whose path was cut off by the board shorts… 

I’ve seen him half-naked countless times, but this is the first time that it felt different. Is it because of the change of scenery? Is it because we’re on vacation mode?

“You know what, Stell,” he suddenly said. “Napapansin ko na panay ang titig mo sa akin lately. Is there something wrong with me?”

And he ended with a slight pout on his lips. It was so adorable that I just want to kiss him then and there -- wait, did he ever do a pout at me?

Bakit ganito ang epekto mo sa akin ngayon, JP?

I don’t know what came into me, but I grabbed JP by his waist, turned him around so he is beneath me when we dropped onto the bed beside us, and crashed my lips onto his. I heard his slight gasp, but I did not pay attention -- I just busied myself with his lips that felt softer than before, like it has never been kissed before. He parted his lips with a slight moan, and I grabbed that chance to find his tongue to touch with mine. Even that felt softer and tastes sweeter than I remember. 

“Stell,” narinig kong pag-usal niya nang bitiwan ko ang mga labi niya para halikan siya sa pisngi pababa sa kanyang tenga. Ramdam ko rin ang pag-nginig ng kanyang mga kamay habang hinahawakan ang mga braso ko. Inulit pa niya ang kanyang pag-usal nang makarating ako sa parte ng baba sa pagitan ng kanyang tenga at leeg. At inulit pa niya iyon nang tuluyan akong makababa sa pagitan ng kanyang leeg at balikat. 

Katatapos niya lang maligo, pero ang init ng kanyang katawan ay parang sinusunog ang suot kong sando. Kaya naman tinigilan ko ang pag-halik sa kanya at inangat ang sarili para hubarin saglit ang sando ko. Pero habang ginagawa ko iyon, ramdam ko ang pagtitig sa akin ni JP na para bang unang beses niya akong makikita nang ganito. 

“Ikaw naman ang nakatitig sa akin,” sabi ko. 

It took him a few seconds before he could respond.

“You’re amazing,” he muttered, breathy and with so much air that it felt like he let all the air out of his lungs. All while holding his quiet but intense gaze to me. 

I took both of his hands and pinned them above his head before lowering down to him but only with our noses touching. He looks shy and quiet on the surface but his gaze and breathing are begging me to take him already. 

“No, JP. You,” I breathed through his mouth as I uttered those words. I kissed his forehead before slowly going down to his nose. 

“Are,” I said as I kissed his nose, then slowly going down to his lips. 

“Amazing,” I said as I took on his lips once again and let the heat radiating from our bodies consume us. 

* * *

PAULO'S POV

You know how chocolate melts in the warmth of your hands? That's how I felt while he was kissing me with so much want and need. The heat coming both from within me and from him was so intense that it might just turn me into a lifeless puddle right then and there. 

But that same heat was causing that uncomfortable but pleasant pain coming from that spot below my abdomen, the same spot that he was sitting on while his thing was growing harder by the minute. And I could not do anything about it because aside from his weight above me, he had his hands above my head, basically pinning me down the bed. 

"Stell," I murmured again as his hot and wet kiss was going down again at that spot on my left jaw, between my ear and my neck. He might have just found that spot that makes me feel things that I've never felt before. Then he took that kiss further down my neck, to the hollow of my shoulders, and to my chest. Upon chancing on my nipple, he slowly covered it with his mouth and gently sucked it, which caused me to put out a long and audible sigh. 

He stopped at that point. 

"O-okay ka lang?" he asked while his head was slightly raised so that he could look at me in the eye. 

I hesitated for a second before nodding. 

"Sure?" 

"T-that felt good..."

Upon hearing that, he grinned at me with a meaningful smirk before carrying on with what he was doing. That went on for a few minutes until he went to my other nipple to do the same thing, again soliciting another long and audible sigh from me. 

Just then, I felt something move from between us -- it was his hand trying to reach through the waistband of my board shorts, and getting the shorts out of our way once he did. The move left me very exposed. 

This is the very first time that I'll be stark naked in front of another person. I'm not exactly a prude, but I'm don't usually let myself get caught butt naked, intentional or otherwise. I mean, it's basic decency, right? 

But the fact of being naked in front of him sends shivers down my spine, the kind that keeps me still even as he lets go of my hands so he could go down there -- to that spot that I sort of refused to acknowledge its existence until just now. 

He was practically kneeling before me with his head so close to my sex. He was staring at it so intently, and it made me feel conscious about it but I really can't do anything because some kind of a strong force was pinning my whole being down that bed. 

"Hmmm, so hard already," he whispered onto my cock before covering its head with his lips. 

What is this heat that I'm feeling? It was like a fire coming from within me, and it's burning me from the inside out. But that fire feels so good that I don't want it to die down, never mind that it burns me into ashes. 

* * *

STELL'S POV

Call me a cockslut but I love giving head to JP, for the simple reason that I enjoy watching him be a slave to his own pleasure as I do that. But that moan that he put out as my mouth dove deeper into his cock was something else -- it was nothing like the way he usually moans whenever we have sex. 

Oddly enough, I like that. And that drove me to gently suck his cock as I slide it out until its head was on my lips again. Which made him put out a louder, more sensual moan from his lips. 

I continued bobbing my head up and down his shaft, while he breathed loudly with my every move. He then put out another loud sigh when I gently touched his balls without even stopping with what I was doing. 

He must be liking that, the simultaneous sensations. 

His sex was wet all over with the mixture of my drool and his pre-cum, perfect for what I plan to do next. So I let my mouth go of his cock and shifted my attention to his hole, which looks so pink, so puckered and so inviting. I lifted his legs up so I could get a good view of his hole, and let the tip of my tongue touch it. As expected, he let out a loud moan, which encouraged me to continue with what I was doing. 

I really plan to enslave him further into his own pleasure until he is spent and breathless underneath me. And with the way he is reacting right now, I think I will be seeing positive results, and then some.

To think that I'm just getting started. 

Not long after, I inserted the tip of my index finger inside his hole. It was just the tip of my finger inside him, but it felt really tight, like a vise grip screwed onto my finger.

"Ohhh!" he moaned with a tinge of pain in his voice, causing me to let my finger out. 

"Masakit ba?"

"M-medyo..."

"We've done this many times, right?"

It took him a few seconds before he responded. "But it's been quite a while since we did this..."

I could hear the hesitation in his voice. I know what that voice meant -- it means his mood is already thrown off or he is not exactly in the mood in the mood to do that. 

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, please..." he said with such desperation and need in his voice. 

Why the sudden change of decision, and voice, upon hearing that still baffles me. But because he asked for it, I briefly left him there to get the bottle of lube from the nightstand and coated his hole with it. 

* * *

PAULO'S POV

The sticky substance feels cold in my hole -- it felt like pancake syrup was being poured on me after it was taken out of the refrigerator. But the cold quickly dissipated, especially when I felt his finger going inside my hole once again. 

There are no words to describe how I feel at that moment, and just like everything that I have experienced for the past few minutes, I could only moan and sigh with every stroke that he does with his finger. It was like that for a few minutes until he briefly stopped to enter another finger within me. The sensation was so strong that I put out a loud sigh while my hands are holding the sheets really tight. 

But then he quickly let his fingers out of my hole. I felt sad because he did that right when I was finally learning how to ride through the sensation that I was feeling. I then felt him shift my body onto the bed so I was lying there properly. He was above me once again, with our noses touching and his hard-on touching my hole. 

"You like that?"

I just nodded while putting out a satisfied, audible breath. I then stared at him, and I could see the look of love and lust in his eyes. 

If only that look was meant for me... 

Just then, I felt his cock rubbing hard onto my heat, causing my body to shudder in anticipation of what will happen next. He then rested the weight of his entire body on mine and his head on my left shoulder, with his lips on my ear and his breath hot on my skin. 

Not long after, he thrust his cock inside me, leaving me in a state of wickedly good shock and causing me to let out a long and breathy moan. 

The fingering earlier may have helped ease things out, but it was still a little bit painful. He then slowly inched his way out of me, but he slammed into me again halfway through. Three more thrusts in and out of me and the pain finally 

I cannot let him know that it was my first time having sex. Despite all those thoughts, I could not deny that my body was enjoying whatever is happening right now, and I started wishing for more of it.

Is this the "pleasure" that people are talking about when they talk about sex?

And am I living in a dream? If I am, I might as well wish that I don't wake up from it.

* * *

STELL'S POV

JP is unusually tight today, and I almost forgot about that fact as I guided myself inside him. I was reminded of that when he let out that same moan with a tinge of pain, and his hold onto my nape with his arms became unusually stronger. It's like he was soldiering through whatever he was feeling at the moment. As for me, his tight grip on my cock was like telling me that he refuses to let go of me.

I thrust in and out of him two more times before I rested my weight above him while letting out a satisfied breath through his ear. In return, he moaned softly, and I feel his hot breath through my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Why did you stop?" I heard him say.

I pulled my head up slightly to check on him, and I found him wearing the most erotic face that he has ever worn -- eyes closed, puffy lips slightly apart, face flushed and his overall expression was like tiptoeing between catching his breath and losing it completely.

He looks like he's almost there, but I know that he's not -- rather he's drowning in that overwhelming feeling of raw pleasure. 

It was a face that I've never seen from him before and I want to see more of that, prompting me to start pushing and pulling myself in him again.

"Ohhhh, Stell..." he moaned as his body trembled underneath me. "A-ang sarap..."

I smirked when I heard that. He really is intoxicated with his own pleasure. 

"Gusto mo pa?"

But I did not wait for him to answer -- instead, I went on to push myself further into him, all while feeling his tightness around me. 

"Unnggghhh, ang..." I muttered on his ear. "S-so tight..."

He is tight, and is getting tighter by the minute. He's practically choking my other head and I'm loving it.

I finally found my pace, and I soon felt him moving his hips along with my every move. I looked at his face again, and it's the way it was a few moments ago, only with eyes shut tighter, as if it was trying its best not to wake up from a good dream. 

Just then, he opened his eyes and he looked at me with so much lust. But somehow, that look he's giving me has this tinge of sadness that I've never seen before. 

Like he doesn't want to let go of this moment, fearing that he might lose it forever. 

"Sige pa please..." he moaned, almost pleading. "I want more of you..."

I did just that and more -- I thrust him in a much slower but harder pace while looking at his lust-ridden face. I then lowered my head onto him until our noses touch and we are exchanging breaths. 

"I love you," I whispered before taking on his lips to a searing kiss. I felt him tighten his grip on my nape once again, prompting me to cup his cheeks. All while maintaining my pace as I rock myself inside him.

Just then I felt him go even tighter, making it a bit harder to slide in and out of him, while his body was also arching underneath me. He must be coming close to his peak. Not long after, I could also feel that rising sensation within me. I am also going close as well. 

"Ahhhh..." he muttered upon letting go of my lips, like catching his breath after a long swim underwater. "Ayan... ayan na ako..."

"Sabay tayo..." I told him. 

And just when I said those words, I exploded inside of him. I then felt his hard-on tremble between us before shooting out his own juices.

The whole thing left us both spent, sweaty, and almost breathless. 

"You okay?"

"Hmmm," he hummed in agreement, while gently nodding his head. That prompted me to roll out from him to lay beside him, with my arms still wrapped around him.

That might just be the best sex I've ever had.

* * *

PAULO'S POV

I looked at the clock sitting on our nightstand -- it's fifteen minutes past eight in the evening. Stell was fast asleep beside me, and as much as I want to rest myself after all of our "activities," I could hardly find a good prompt for me to sleep. Maybe because my mind is still doing a rundown of what happened a few hours ago. 

We started late in the afternoon, but we found ourselves doing it again and again till way past the sunset. Lord knows how much pent-up energy he has put out back then -- one week away in Cebu plus one week since he came back, that would be around more than two weeks.

I looked at him as he sleeps while lying on his stomach. His fluffy hair was completely covering his eyes, like a mask to cover his eyes from any light. I could still remember touching his hair while we were making love...

Making love. It was another term for sex, but for some, it was entirely different from sex. But how, then, is it different from just sex? Was it the way it's done? Who you're doing it with? The feelings involved?

If "making love" involves expressing your feelings, specifically romantic feelings, to your partner doing the deed, then I probably made love with Stell a few hours earlier. 

Hold on -- did I just say I made love with him? Made love, like sex with feelings? I know I feel something for him, but just because I did that with him does not mean I'm in love with him, right?

I'm in love with him?

_ Don’t you dare fall in love with Stell. Because you may be JP right now, but Stell is still mine. _

No... You cannot fall in love with him, Paulo.

But I already did...

_ How do I un-love you once all of this is over? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so... It wasn't that much, I know; and it's not the best that I've put out, either. It's my first time writing smut, so that's that. But I hope you enjoyed it. And do leave comments below, I'll highly appreciate it. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, btw -- it's @jessdfangirl.
> 
> Ciao!


	2. Panel 291 -- Lonely Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken struggles to sleep, because of one thing that he sees when he close his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Panel 291, link here: https://twitter.com/jessdfangirl/status/1295256716703981568?s=19

Time check: 11:56PM. Four minutes before midnight and yet I find myself tossing and turning on my bed. I already did the usual things I do to fall asleep, like playing mobile games or watching anime, but to no avail. I even tried reading one of my books for school, which I usually find so boring that it puts me to sleep, but I still can't sleep after so many pages.

And so I lay there, dazed and listless but can't seem to find the will to sleep. Because every time I close my eyes, I can only see one thing and one thing alone.

Josh.

Josh and his smile when we were playing games at the arcade. Josh and his worried look when I ran to him after that encounter with JP. Josh and his glow after we did it at the backseat of my car. And Josh and his sad and angry look at me when he found out about the bet.

That last image was stuck in my mind for the last four days. I want to chase away that look from his face, but I can't because I was the same reason for that sadness and anger.

I tried blinking my eyes, and found that for every blink, the image of him that I see changes. When the image of Josh changed to that time we did the deed at the back of the car, I immediately felt the heat taking over my body. Beads of sweat start forming on my forehead despite having the AC of my room on full blast, and all the blood in my body seemed to collect at the very center of my body. 

I then found myself touching myself at that very center of my body. It felt good, but not as good as when Josh was touching it that night.

The heat within me is getting worse, which forced me to strip myself of all clothing and cover myself with thin sheets. It was soft, but not as soft as Josh's skin grazing into mine as we kissed. The AC is humming softly on the background, but it was not enough to drown the moans that kept playing on my mind as I continue to touch myself. 

I am getting frustrated because I can't replicate the way Josh touches me all over while he looks at me with those innocent but naughty eyes. Like he knows what he is doing but feigns innocence on the matter. And it gets even more frustrating as I can't replicate the way he strokes my length -- excruciatingly slow first with a feather-like touch, and then the pressure increases as he picks up the speed and pacing.

"Josh," I muttered as I try to drown the sound of him moaning my name still embedded in my mind. I am gripping my length as tight as I could but it could not come close to the tightness of his hole as I enter him.

"Josh," I muttered again. I am pumping myself harder and faster, and the image of Josh getting flushed and sex-drunk in my mind becomes clearer with every stroke. At the same time, I am getting annoyed at myself because aside from not getting the same feeling that I had with him while we were doing it, I am frustrated at how I could no longer do that because Josh has broken up with me.

That thing we did was unlike anything that I did with any other sex partner that I had. Boring is an understatement when I try to describe that particular sex that I had with Josh, despite doing it at the back of my car. Then again, that thing we did was not sex -- it was making love. And that memory of us making love was already getting me close to climax.

"Josh!" I uttered loudly while I was burying my head on my pillow to muffle the noise, and then I came not long after.

That whole thing left me catching my breath so hard and my heart beating a hundred beats a minute. But after a few seconds, I started sobbing like there's no end.

"I miss you, Josh," I muttered through my pillow. "I'm sorry."

And so I kept sobbing until I could no longer remember anything. Next thing I knew, it was 8:27AM the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave a kudos and/or a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Also follow me on twt @jessdfangirl.


	3. Pre-Epilogue -- Ganda Ng View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulo and Lester are enjoying the view... of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit is written in Lester's POV. This is also written in Tagalog, and I wrote it this way because I've always envisioned Lester to be more expressive in Tagalog than in English. Now, Tagalog smut, and even Taglish smut is notorious for being borderline porn-y, so bear with me if it feels such along the way. I personally feel cringe-y while writing this because of it, but I really need to let this out since last night after seeing "that" Tiktok of Stell with Ken. Also, sana gets nyo pa rin yung gusto kong sabihin dito sa chapter na 'to, noh?
> 
> At any rate, this bit took place two years after the end of Chapter Three. Link here: https://twitter.com/jessdfangirl/status/1305482108752687104?s=20
> 
> But in case you haven't read the whole thing, link here: https://twitter.com/jessdfangirl/status/1251904210007805952?s=20

2:27AM. Naalimpungatan ako sa lamig ng kwarto dala ng todong setting ng aircon. Ginalaw ko ang katawan ko at doon ko napagtanto na wala si Paulo sa tabi ko. 

I went out of our room and there he was, crouched on his study desk in the living room. Nakatulog siguro ito habang nag-aaral. Kawawa naman, ilang araw nang hindi maayos ang tulog kaka-aral para sa final exams niya sa law school. 

Ilang buwan na rin mula noong lumipat kami dito sa bagong condo unit sa Mandaluyong. It took me a while bago ko ma-convince si Paulo na magsama na kami sa iisang bubong. After graduation kasi, bumalik siya sa bahay niya sa Cavite, at doon siya nanggagaling 'pag papasok sa work at umuuwi pagkagaling sa law school na pinapasukan niya after work. Kung hindi ko pa i-point out sa kanya na bumabagsak ang katawan niya dahil sa hirap ng biyahe, hindi ko pa siya mako-convince na mag-rent na kami ng condo na malapit sa work at school niya. Suwerte namang nakita ko sa listing ang condo unit na ito na malapit sa lahat -- sa work niya, sa school niya, pati na sa pwesto ng restaurant na io-open ko bago matapos ang taon. 

I walked to his side and gently touched his hair. That's when he slowly held his head up and looked at me with his eyelids half-closed. 

"Mahal, lipat ka na sa kwarto..." sabi ko sa kanya. 

Hindi ko maintindihan ang sagot niya sa akin kaya tinanong ko ulit siya kung anong sinabi niya. 

"Sabi ko, tapusin ko lang itong nire-review ko," sabi pa niya habang pinipilit na iangat ang ulo niya mula sa 

"Eh halatang inaantok ka na, Mahal," sagot ko. 

Walang anu-ano'y inihulog niya ang sarili niya sa akin. Bumagsak ang ulo niya sa bewang ko at tinamaan ang hindi dapat tamaan. 

Nagising tuloy ang diwa ko nang wala sa oras. 

"M-mahal," nauutal kong sabi sa kanya. "A-ano'ng g-ginagawa mo?"

Inangat niya ang ulo niya para tignan ako, pero hindi niya ito inaalis mula sa bewang ko. Pinako niya ang tingin sa akin, at...

"Ganda ng view," pabulong niyang sagot sa akin. 

Bigla ko na lang naramdaman ang kamay niya na dumampi sa ulo ko... sa baba. Hindi ko alam kung aware siya sa ginagawa ko dahil habang tinitignan ko siya sa mata, papikit-pikit siya na para bang makakatulog ulit siya sa harapan ko. 

Pagkarinig ko ng isang mahinang "Hmmmm" mula sa kanya habang bahagyang nakahiwalay ang kanyang mga labi, doon tuluyang nanginig ang buong pagkatao ko. I don't care kung inaantok nga si Paulo o hindi, dahil hindi ko na kaya itong init na nararamdaman ko. 

I pulled my boxer shorts down to let my now-hard dick loose. Bakas ang gulat sa kanyang mukha nang gawin ko iyon, siguro naramdaman niyang nagising nang tuluyan ang kanyang diwa sa nakita niya. Wala tuloy siyang nagawa kundi pagsalitin ang kanyang tingin sa mga mata ko at sa bagay na nasa harapan niya, habang ako ay lalo pang nanggigigil dahil ramdam ko ang init ng kanyang basang mga labi na dumadampi sa aking alaga. 

"Ito ba ang gusto mo?" mahina kong tanong sa kanya. Tumango lang si Paulo habang nakatingin pa rin sa akin. 

"Ano pa'ng hinihintay mo?" sabi ko pa. 

Napasinghap ako nang maramdaman ko ang mainit at basang bibig ni Paulo sa aking alaga. Unti-unti akong nakaramdam ng hingal habang tuloy-tuloy ang labas-masok ng aking alaga sa kanyang bibig. Hindi ko rin napigilan ang sarili ko na ipikit ang aking mga mata at magpatangay sa sarap na dala ng ginagawa niya sa akin. 

Gosh, I still can't believe I'm with this person -- he looks so innocent and naive, but he is actually strong, independent, and loyal. He would do anything for the people he loves, even going as far as pretending to be someone else and hid this fact for a long time. But he was breaking his own heart in the process, something that I failed to see at first. 

And even now, he would still prioritize the happiness of his loved ones over his own. Nagtatrabaho pa rin siya habang nag-aaral ng law para hindi na dumagdag sa alalahanin ng parents niya. At kahit hirap siya, hindi niya ito sinasabi sa akin dahil ayaw niyang mag-alala ako para sa kanya. 

Lord, akin na ba talaga itong taong ito? 

I was in the middle of those thoughts when I opened my eyes, at nakita ko si Paulo na halos masamid sa ginagawa niya. He reminded me of that time noong lagi siyang mukhang malungkot tuwing magkasama kami. Noong panahong hindi niya masabi sa akin ang nararamdaman niya para sa akin dahil feeling niya hindi niya deserve ang tulad niya na manloloko. Samantalang ang kasalanan lang naman niya ay pumayag siya sa setup nila ni JP noon. 

That was my signal to pull myself away from him. 

"Mahal, bakit?" mahina niyang tanong habang nakatitig siya sa akin. 

Hinila ko siya sa kanyang kamay para makaalis siya sa kinauupuan niya. Hinawakan ko ang isanang kamay ko sa leeg niya at ang isa naman ay nasa pisngi niya, habang inilalapit ko ang labi ko sa kanya. I kissed him hard and slow, tasting the sweetness of his lips as it is mixed with the saltiness of his tears that finally fell off of his eyes. 

"Lester," usal niya habang tinutulak ko siya papunta sa couch nang hindi bumibitaw sa aking halik. Natigil lang ito nang mapaupo siya matapos niyang maramdaman ang couch sa likod ng kanyang mga tuhod. 

It kinda felt like second nature when Paulo shifted himself so that he lying on the couch underneath me. Para bang alam na niya ang mangyayari, pero hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala. Dahil ba sa antok? Pagod? O sa pakiramdam na magkasiping kaming muli? Hindi ko alam. Basta ang alam ko, pinagpatuloy ko lang ang sinimulan kong mga halik sa kanya habang tinatanggal ang kanyang mga damit. 

Nang matapos ko iyon ay saka ko binaling ulit ang aking tingin sa kanyang mukha. He looked so soft with his smooth cheeks and slightly-parted lips that is constantly inviting me to kiss him like there's no end. 

"Ang ganda ng view," sabi ko. 

Bahagya lang ang ngiti niya sa sinabi ko, pero yung ngiti na pinakita niya ay yung parehong ngiti na gustung-gusto ko sa kanya -- yung ngiti na halos pumikit na siya at kita ang umbok sa ilalim ng kanyang mga mata. Nanggigil tuloy ako, kaya hinalikan ko siya ulit, simula sa labi, pababa sa kanyang leeg, sa dibdib, sa tiyan...

Nang bigla akong bumitaw. 

"Mahal, bakit?" tanong niya. 

"May kukunin lang ako," sagot ko habang papasok sa kuwarto para kunin ang lube sa side table. 

Halos papikit na ang mga mata niya nang bumalik ako dala ang lube. 

"Pikit na agad?" tanong ko habang pumupuwesto sa ibabaw niya. 

"Masama?"

"Akala ko kasi tutulugan mo na ako," sabi ko pa habang naglalagay ako ng lube sa isang kamay ko. "Ni wala pa nga tayo sa mismong laban." 

"Tagal mo kasi, eh."

"But I need to prep you," sagot ko habang inilalapat ang kamay ko na may lube sa kanyang bukana, dahilan para mapasinghap siya. 

"Sarap ba?"

Wala akong ibang narinig mula sa kanya kundi isang maikling ungol habang tumatango. Mas lalo pa itong lumakas nang tuluyan kong ipasok ang isang daliri ko sa kanyang bukana. We were like that for a few moments before I put on another finger inside him, causing him to moan louder than the usual. 

Mabuti na lang wala pa kaming kapitbahay sa floor namin. I think. 

Walang anu-ano'y bigla na lang nagsalita si Paulo. 

"Mahal, anuhin mo na ako..." 

"Ano?"

"Anuhin mo na ako, please..." 

"Anong 'anuhin?'" tanong ko ulit, kunwari hindi ko alam kung ano ang tinutukoy niya. 

"Lester, fuck me please! I want it so bad..." 

And just like that, nabuhay ulit ang aking alaga, in time for me to shift myself over him, with my cock lined up onto his entrance. And in one slow but smooth motion, I went inside of him, causing his back to arch and his arms to hold me tightly by my neck. 

Even after prepping him, and after doing this thing with him for the past two years, I still find him tight and warm, just like the first time we did it in Amanpulo. Or at least I did that to him nang hindi ko alam na siya pala ang kasama ko. Pero kahit na ganoon, walang kapantay ang saya kapag ganito kami -- magkadikit ang katawan habang hinahayaan ang sarili namin na lamunin kami ng init mula sa loob. 

At hindi ko pagsasawaang tignan ang mukha ni Paulo habang inaabot namin pareho ang rurok -- eyes closed, cheeks pink and glowing in the faint light of his desk lam, and lips slightly parted while moaning in pleasure. I could do this every day if only to see him pleasantly fucked like this. 

"Mahal, ang sarap..." ungol pa niya, at senyales ko iyon para pag-igihan pa ang paglabas-masok ko sa bukana niya. 

Ilang saglit pa ay naramdaman ko siyang sumikip na para bang sinasakal ang alaga ko -- tanda na malapit na siya sa rurok. Ganoon din naman ako, kaya naman binilisan ko pa ang paggalaw ko kahit medyo hirap dahil nga sumisikip na si Paulo sa ilalim ko. 

"Ahhhh..." usal niya. "Ayan... ayan na ako..."

"Sabay tayo..." sabi ko. 

He let out a long and loud moan of "Mahal..." before I felt myself exploding inside him. Not long after, he trembled hard then went still. It was then that I realized that he shot out his juices all over our bodies. And just like before, the whole thing left us both spent, sweaty, and almost breathless.

"Ayos ka lang?" tanong ko habang inaayos ko ang sarili ko para humiga sa tabi niya.

"You're amazing," hingal at halos pikit-matang sabi niya habang isinisiksik ang sarili sa braso ko, na parang ginagawang unan ang braso at balikat ko. 

"Ikaw rin naman," nakangiting sagot ko. 

At hindi na ako nakarinig ng sagot mula kay Paulo. Naramdaman ko na lang ang kanyang hininga mula sa kilikili ko, at nang tinignan ko ito, nakatulog na pala ito. 

Ni hindi man lang siya nakapag-hintay na lumipat kami sa kwarto. Mukhang sarap na sarap siya sa kanyang pagkakahimbing, na para bang isang anghel na bumaba sa langit para kunin ang puso ko. 

Wala na tuloy akong nagawa kundi ayusin ang buhok niya para hindi matakpan ang mukha niya at makahinga ito nang maayos habang natutulog. 

"Ganda talaga ng view ko," bulong ko bago ko siya halikan sa noo at umayos nang higa sa couch para matulog. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, I hope you like that...
> 
> Do tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter -- it's @jessdfangirl.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
